Content is distributed in many different ways. For example, content can be transmitted via a broadcast network, such as via a satellite transmission, a terrestrial broadcast, or content provided by a cable television provider. Content can also be distributed directly to a device via a network, such as the Internet. It is with respect to this general environment that examples of the present invention have been contemplated.